marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Strange (film)
Doctor Strange is a film in development at Marvel Studios. It will be part of Phase 3. Plot To be added Cast *No confirmed cast Production Kevin Feige had this to say, "I think 'Dr. Strange' would kick ass. I think we've done very well at the superhero genre, if you will, this street level superhero aspect of the Marvel Universe. I think with Thor you'll see us cracking into the cosmic side of the Marvel Universe in a very good way that's never been done before in our movies and I'd love to get into that supernatural element. I think that Dr. Strange could be a good way of being the lynchpin to that universe with Werewolf By Night, with Blade again someday – that side of the Marvel Universe." Stephen Strange's existence in the Marvel Cinematic Universe was confirmed by a line in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, in which Jasper Sitwell mentions that he is one of the targets of Project Insight. On June 3 2014, Scott Derrickson was confirmed to direct the film. Also in June, it was revealed that Marvel was looking at Tom Hardy and Benedict Cumberbatch for leads in the film and that Thomas Dean Donnelly and Joshua Oppenheimer were still attached (since 2010) to write the screenplay.Will Dr. Strange Be Marvel’s First Superhero To Fly Under the Disney Banner?‘Sinister’s Scott Derrickson To Direct ‘Doctor Strange’ For MarvelMarvel Starts ‘Doctor Strange’ Search: Tom Hardy, Benedict Cumberbatch Early Wish-Listers In Mid-June, it was announced that Jared Leto is also in the running to portray Stephen Strange, and that screenwriter Jon Spaihts will write the screenplay for the film.Marvel Setting Jon Spaihts To Script ‘Doctor Strange' On July 18, it was announced that the film will be released on July 8, 2016.Marvel Studios Dates Five Untitled Movies Through 2019 Trivia *The film has been in development since 1986. *According to Kevin Feige, the concept of magic in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is inspired by The Matrix (1999) and the fantasy works of Stanley Kubrick and Hayao Miyazaki: "Have you watched the Cosmos (1980) series? That's magic, the quantum physics. If somebody knew how to tap into that stuff, what's the difference between that and magic? You don't get into it in Harry Potter, but if a scientist went to Hogwarts he'd find out how some of that stuff is happening! We're not going to spend a lot of time on it, but there will be some of that, particularly for a character like Dr Strange, who goes from a man of science to a man of faith and who traverses both worlds. And sometimes there won't be an answer! Sometimes he'll want an answer - 'How is this happening?' - and nothing." *Comic book writers Stan Lee and Steve Ditko based Dr Strange on Hollywood actor Vincent Price. He even bears the middle name of Vincent. *Wes Craven was set to direct in 1992. Later in 2001, David S. Goyer was going to write and direct. In 2008, Guillermo del Toro was brought on as director. In 2014, Mark Andrews, Jonathan Levine, Nikolaj Arcel, Scott Derrickson and Dean Israelite were on the shortlist to direct. *Scott Derrickson was appointed as director, beating Jonathan Levine and Andrew Stanton. *Johnny Depp was rumored for the main role. *Benedict Cumberbatch was considered for the role but had to decline due to his theatre commitments playing Shakespeare's Hamlet which would clash with the film's shooting schedule. External links *Doctor Strange on IMBD References Category:Upcoming Films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Doctor Strange Category:Development Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3